Congregación de las Sombras: Piso Cuatro
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. ¿Alguien sabe por qué el cuatro es sinónimo de muerte? Pues los Exorcistas están a punto de descubrirlo tras quedar "atrapados" en cierto piso cuatro con un misterioso espíritu. Yullen y mención de Lavi/Lena. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva reedición.

Sipi, corregí los guiones, los puntos y blah, blah, blah.

Y pueees creo que quedé conforme con el resultado, que espero que a ustedes también les agrade.

**Aclaraciones:** -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Congregación de las Sombras: Piso Cuatro~**

La de ése día era una noche tormentosa para todos.

La Sección Científica como de costumbre se ahogaba en su propio trabajo retrasado, en especial Komui Lee que había sido amarrado a la silla de su oficina y obligado a firmar varios papeles sin descanso.

Y mientras por otro lado, específicamente en el comedor, solamente tres Exorcistas se encontraban cenando rodeados de montones de Buscadores que no habían salido de misión. Éstos de hecho eran: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee y Lavi.

Los dos últimos miraban con asombro cómo el inglés devoraba los muchos platillos que Jerry le había preparado con mucho y gusto y _amor_. En un momento, Lenalee para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado lanzó una pregunta que la rondaba desde horas antes.

–Chicos, ¿ustedes saben por qué el cuatro es sinónimo de muerte?

–¿A qué viene ésa pregunta, Lenalee? –le preguntó Allen dejando por un ratito su comida.

–Simple curiosidad –respondió ella sonriendo–. Lo leí en un libro que tomé de la biblioteca, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo de qué iba.

–Eso viene de las costumbres japonesas –explicó el pelirrojo con el dedo índice levantado.

–¿En serio? –inquirió el albino–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque el cuatro se pronuncia _shi_ que significa "muerte" –se explicó–. También sé que en los hospitales japoneses nunca hay una habitación con el número 42 porque significa _"prepararse para morir"_, y en los hospitales de maternidad no hay una habitación 43 porque significa _"parto muerto"._

–Vaya, sí que sabes mucho –le sonrieron los otros dos.

El pelirrojo les devolvió el mismo gesto para después mirar la entrada del comedor, donde Kanda entraba con sus aires de monstruosidad. Muy típicos de él.

–¡Yuu-chan, por aquí –le gritó agitando la mano para hacerse notar.

Inmediatamente un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al sentir el filo de Mugen rozándole en el cuello.

–Atrévete a decirme así otra vez y juro que te mataré, baka-usagi.

–Vamos, no seas así –intervino Lenalee–. Estoy segura que Lavi no lo hace con la intención de molestarte, Kanda.

El pelirrojo comenzó a asentir frenéticamente mientras se resguardaba detrás de ella. El moreno chasqueó la lengua medio molesto, decidiéndose a mirar al tercero de la mesa que curiosamente se encontraba demasiado callado y con la vista puesta en él.

–¿Y tú qué me ves, Moyashi?

–¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda! –se defendió saliendo de su trance.

Detrás de Lenalee, Lavi sonrió siniestramente. Ésa "miradita" no podía pasar desapercibida para alguien del Clan Bookman.

Kanda volvió a chasquear la lengua dirigiéndose a la mesa más alejada de ellos, y por supuesto, espantando de paso a todos los Buscadores que se encontraban cerca de él.

–Lenalee, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? –preguntó el pelirrojo–. Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

–¿Eh?... ah, claro –balbuceó torpemente–. En seguida volvemos, Allen-kun –le sonrió.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Pasillo del Comedor::**

–Lenalee, ¿viste cómo Moyashi-chan miraba a Yuu? –le preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Lo estaba haciendo? –pestañeó confundida.

–Estoy muy seguro que ésos dos se traen algo.

–No lo creo, Lavi –negó–. Además… "eso" está prohibido.

–Nosotros somos sus amigos, ¿no? –comenzó serio– Así que tenemos que darles un empujón por más prohibido que sea.

La menor tras pensárselo un momento terminó aceptando, algo renuente aún. Una vez que ambos regresaron a su mesa, tímidamente un Buscador se les acercó haciendo que los tres posaran sus miradas en él.

–Umm… Exorcistas-san, el Supervisor Komui los quiere ver en su oficina –murmuró.

–Gracias, iremos en un segundo –le sonrió la chica.

El Buscador hizo una temblorosa reverencia y pasó a retirarse más tranquilo.

–¡¿Komui nos va a mandar a una misión ahora? –chilló Lavi en tono dramático.

–También puede ser para otra cosa –opinó Allen.

–En ése caso vayamos de una vez –suspiró Lenalee levantándose.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Oficina de Komui::**

–¡Lenalee-chan! –chilló el Supervisor irradiando felicidad por cada poro, aunque la soga que lo mantenía atado no lo dejaba moverse como hubiera querido. Mentalmente Lenalee agradeció eso.

–¿Para qué diablos nos llamaste, Komui? –interrogó Kanda que también se encontraba allí.

El mayor de los Lee ladeó la cabeza con una expresión ida en su rostro, amenazante de que en cualquier momento derramara saliva. Después de un par de largos segundos se reincorporó.

–Necesito que me traigan una caja del piso cuatro.

–¿Sólo eso? –gruñó el moreno con una venita palpitándole por la frente–. ¡¿Y por qué no vas tú?!

–Iría yo, pero… no puedo –explicó haciendo puchero–. Reever-kun no me deja.

–No pierdes nada con que vayamos, Kanda –le sonrió la chica.

Él sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño maldiciendo el control mental que la chica siempre tenía. Nunca, jamás podía decirle que no. Probablemente por el hecho de que se conocían desde pequeños y aún la veía como una niña a la que siempre debía cuidar.

–Lo que sea –resopló.

–Seguro que será entretenido, Yuu –sonrió Lavi. Kanda lo fulminó con la mirada.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Congregación de las Sombras: Piso Cuatro::**

Una vez que bajaron del elevador los vidrios rotos de las ventanas comenzaron a tronar. La tormenta de fuera había empeorado al punto de que los truenos ensordecían. Lavi fue el primero en hablar después de comenzar a caminar.

–Esto parece salido de una historia de miedo, ¿no creen? –comentó deformando su rostro a propósito.

Los dos menores por mero instinto atinaron a chocar con el más cercano a ellos: Kanda.

Él en un principio se sintió indiferente. Estaba acostumbrado a que Lenalee lo abrazara cuando algo le daba miedo, eso venía haciendo desde que se conocían. Pero después el Moyashi… cuando pensó en ello un carmín casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas. Allen por su parte se sonrojó completamente, estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Lavi rió al mirarlo.

–Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? –preguntó él viendo la infinidad de puertas.

Los dos menores al escucharlo se soltaron del pelinegro, recayendo en Lavi con patadas en insultos por el susto que les había metido. Después de sentirse aliviada Lenalee habló:

–No hay más que revisar de puerta en puerta.

–¡Qué fastidio! –bufó caminando a un lado de ella–. Si Komui nos hubiera dicho dónde está exactamente la caja ya estaríamos de nuevo en el comedor tomando chocolate.

Allen y Kanda que iban detrás de ellos no dijeron nada.

–Ah, Moyashi-chan –habló Lavi despacio.

–¡Soy Allen, tremendo imbécil! –gruñó molesto–. ¿Y qué quieres?

–¿Sabías que antes de que se construyera el Cuartel General éste era un campo de guerra donde muchas personas murieron?

–No… no sabía.

–¿No tienes miedo? –se rió.

–¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?

–Oh, por nada –se encogió de hombros–. Aunque, ¿qué harías si apareciera un fantasma?

–Los fantasmas no existen –afirmó serio.

–Si los Akumas existen porqué los fantasmas no –replicó astutamente–, además he oído que muchos Buscadores han visto a una mujer desconocida –bromeó fingiendo seriedad.

Al fondo de la habitación que revisaban, en lo más oscuro de ella, un sonido indescriptible los alarmó. De inmediato Lavi soltó la caja que revisaba acercándose muy valientemente a inspeccionar; pocos segundos después regreso corriendo con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

Los otros tres se quedaron estáticos en su lugar queriendo saber que lo había asustado.

Poco a poco de la oscuridad una especie de mujer comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Su cabello era exageradamente largo de un color negro, bastante maltratado y sucio, que se le enredaba en sus manos ásperas y llenas de llagas.

La temperatura dentro de la habitación comenzó a descender helándoles la piel, pero… el cuarto era cerrado. No había una explicación lógica.

–_*¡Kaichuu Ichigen!_

Los luminosos insectos salientes de Mugen atravesaron a la mujer pero sin siquiera dañarla. Oh, maldición, ella era intangible. Inmediatamente Allen y Lavi lo tomaron de los brazos jalándolo fuera de la habitación.

Corrían mirando hacia atrás a donde la habían dejado, pero en un pestañeo ella ya estaba en frente a pocos metros. Afortunadamente una esquina les dio la bienvenida, esquivándola.

–¡Lavi, eres un idiota! –gritó Allen a un lado–. ¡Por hablas de ésas cosas mira lo que pasó!

–¡No es mi culpa! –se quiso defender–. ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no creía en fantasmas!

–¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! –gritó Lenalee jalando a Kanda de la mano.

–¡Salir de aquí!

–¡¿Y dónde estamos?!

Al oír aquella pregunta pararon en seco tratando de reconocer el sitio, pero las pocas antorchas prendidas no los ayudaban de mucho. Técnicamente no tenían la más mínima idea de dónde estaban.

–¿Cómo vamos a salir? –preguntó la morena.

–Tengo un plan –informó el Bookman.

–Habla de una buena vez, baka-usagi –lo apresuró Kanda.

–Nos separaremos –dijo por fin–, el primer grupo que encuentre la salida manda ayuda por el segundo.

–¡¿Ése es tu brillante plan?! –exclamó el albino.

–Es lo mejor.

–¿Quién irá con quién? –preguntó la menor Lee.

–Yo iré contigo y Moyashi-chan con Yuu.

–¡¿Eh, qué, por qué?!

–Tsk, cállate y vámonos –ordenó Kanda tomando un camino al azar.

–¡Eh, espérame! –bufó mientras lo seguía.

–Lavi, ¿crees que vayan a estar bien?

–Por supuesto –le aseguró–, Yuu nunca le haría daño al Moyashi-chan… creo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Grupo 1: Pasillo Desconocido::**

–¡Bakanda, te digo que me esperes! –gruñía Allen que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo.

–Eres lento, Moyashi.

–¡Es Allen, retardado!

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los pasillos sin luz lo alertó haciéndolo correr más rápido para situarse al lado de Kanda. Muy de cerca.

–Moyashi miedoso –se rió.

–Cállate, estúpido.

Sin la luz el chico tropezó con todas las de ir al suelo, pero su acompañante logró tomarlo por el brazo para que no hiciera más ruido del que de por sí ya había provocado. Allen al darse cuenta de la rara posición en la que habían quedado se sonrojó. Para que no cayera de bruces Kanda lo atrajo hacia así abrazándolo. Ambos sentían el calor proveniente del otro y decidieron permanecer así hasta que un susurro los alarmó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Grupo 2: Pasillo Principal::**

Lavi y Lenalee caminaron por el pasillo que se encontraba más alumbrado, varias de las antorchas se habían apagado por el viento pero por lo menos como cinco máximo habían sobrevivido. A Lenalee de por sí le costaba trabajo ver y cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás con temor.

–Lenalee, agárrate de mi brazo si quieres –le propuso Lavi sorprendiéndola primero para después aceptar –¿No reconoces algún pasillo?

–No, cuando venía aquí sólo… entrabamos a la cámara principal… pero ya la pasamos.

–Está bien, no te preocupes –suspiró sonriéndole–. Ya todo estará bien.

–Gracias.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Oficina de Komui::**

Después de hacer miles de cálculos mentales, luego comprobados por un fiel ábaco, Komui llegó a la conclusión de que Lenalee y el resto ya se habían demorado más de lo previsto. Y por lo neurótico que era de inmediato mandó llamar a uno de los Exorcistas que recién habían regresado de misión.

–Su-Supervisor, ¿me necesitaba? –cuestionó Chaoji entrando temeroso en la oficina.

–Sí, verás mandé a Lenalee, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun y Lavi al piso cuatro de la torre por unos papeles, pero no han regresado aún –comenzó a explicarle–. Quisiera que fueras por ellos.

–Claro, iré en seguida –respondió haciendo ademán de irse.

–Chaoji-kun, espera –demandó Komui. El aludido volteó viendo cómo el semblante serio del chino cambiaba por uno de berrinche–, apresúrate… ¡LENALEE ESTÁ SOLA CON ÉSOS PULPOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡MI PRECIOSA LENALEE-CHAN! –lloriqueó a moco suelto sobre el escritorio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Grupo 1::**

Cuando Allen escuchó el susurro, Kanda se volteó para confirmar sus sospechas. Apenas si se podía distinguir la figura de la mujer espectro yendo hacía ellos. De inmediato el mayor tomó la mano del otro para comenzar a correr.

Era humillante correr, pero ya que "eso" no era ni un Akuma ni un Noah su Inocencia no serviría, ni mucho menos la del Moyashi. Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era tratar de encontrar una salida como había dicho Lavi.

En su carrera miró casi con alivio una puerta donde arrojó, muy literalmente, al Moyashi para después meterse él. Al darse cuenta en dónde habían ido a parar maldijo su inteligencia, era un vil armario de servicio extremadamente pequeño.

Allen comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, hasta que su cabeza se pudo poner de acuerdo para hacer una pregunta cualquiera. Lo que fuera para calmar el ambiente.

–¿Desde cuándo eres miembro de la Orden? –preguntó en voz baja. Kanda lo miró con confusión.

–"_Justo ahora se le ocurre hacer preguntas estúpidas" –_pensó antes de responderle–. Desde los once.

–¿Y… no te gusta alguien… emm, como Lenalee? –preguntó sonrojado.

–Tsk, baja la voz –lo regañó incómodo–. Y no, no estoy interesado en ella.

–¿Entonces no te gusta nadie?

–Sí, alguien –respondió mosqueado–. ¿Estás feliz?

Allen sintió un extraño sentimiento, como algo oprimiéndole por dentro, obligándolo al fin a remolinearse incómodo.

–¿Y… cómo es?

–¡Es un estúpido Moyashi que no deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! –gruñó rodando los ojos.

–¿Eh…?

Un ruido próximo a ellos se escuchó por lo que Kanda tuvo que callar al albino que decía cosas apenas audibles y sin nada de sentido. En una situación normal lo hubiera golpeado hasta tumbarle los dientes, pero el poco espacio que había no ayudaba en nada, por lo que al final hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza. Besarlo para que cerrara la puta boca.

Al principio Allen no supo ni cómo reaccionar, era su primer beso con un chico. Y el pelinegro no era nada malo besando. Poco a poco fue correspondiéndole, dejando a Kanda sorprendido, pero… un estruendo se escuchó mucho más cerca haciéndolos salir del escondite.

Miraron de reojo, la mujer se arrastraba hacia ellos a una velocidad bárbara. Incluso parecía una cucaracha corriendo.

Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, estando un poco seguros de que por ahí estaba la salida, Allen terminó chocando con Lavi dado que él y Lenalee también se habían topado con el espíritu.

–¡Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, están bien! –exclamó con alegría el pelirrojo.

–Baka-usagi… –rugió el japonés levantando bruscamente a _su_ Moyashi.

–¿Alguien reconoce éste pasillo? –preguntó Lenalee.

–¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! –respondió Lavi alzando la mano–. Más adelante giramos a la derecha, vamos derecho y luego a la izquierda, ¡ahí están las escaleras!

–¿Y qué demonios esperas? –preguntó Kanda irritado–. ¡Comienza a guiarnos o te rebanaré con Mugen!

Antes de siquiera dar un paso sintieron un gélido aliento en sus cuellos.

Todos voltearon viendo perfectamente a detalle la súper deforme cosa que los perseguía: efectivamente una mujer, pálida con los ojos casi blancos y heridas por todos lados. Inmediatamente corrieron en la dirección que Lavi había dicho.

–¡¿De quién fue la culpa de que estemos en ésta situación?! –chilló el pelirrojo.

–¡Del estúpido "complejo de hermana"!

–¡¿Aún viene detrás de nosotros?! –gritó Lenalee corriendo delante de todos, clara ventaja de las _Dark Boots_.

Pararon en seco para mirar atrás, la mujer ya no estaba pero aún así decidieron seguir corriendo hacia las escaleras. Y finalmente bajaron, a empujones, mordidas y caídas, pero por fin habían llegado al tercer piso.

–¡Listo, iré a matar a Komui! –informó de inmediato Kanda.

–¡Espérame, yo también voy! –chilló Bookman Junior corriendo detrás.

Allen y Lenalee se miraron, quedando en sólo ir a echar una mirada. Una vez que llegaron Kanda ya casi había matado al chino mientras Lavi se arrinconaba en una esquinita, ya después de que la Jefa de Enfermeras llegara a calmar al furibundo Exorcista, determinó que "el Supervisor no se movería en al menos dos meses como mínimo".

Como ya pronto amanecería Lavi y Lenalee se adelantaron a las habitaciones a dormir aunque fuese un poco, después de todo, aún no conocían entrenamiento contra espectros.

–Kanda, "eso" que dijiste… emm, ¿fue verdad?

–¿"Eso" qué? –lo cuestionó.

Aunque ya supiera de qué iba el asunto quería escucharlo de boca del mismo Moyashi.

–¡Eso que dijiste, estúpido Bakanda! –chilló desesperado.

–No sé a qué te refieres con "eso", Moyashi.

–¡Imbécil, te estoy preguntando que si te gusto!

–Ah, es eso… pues entonces compruébalo tú mismo –sonrió divertido mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En el piso cuatro de aquella sede se encontraba Chaoji, el pobre Exorcista novato, discípulo del General Tiedoll; corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le dejaban y para su mala suerte, siendo perseguido por la extraña mujer que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Lo último que se escuchó en la Orden Oscura fue el chillido desesperado del chico, quien también vociferaba insultos contra Komui.


End file.
